703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Socotra
| returnees = HexusLerren (19) Brycer2 (20) Migueldegouveia (20) whatevereva (20, 30) NickCity (22, 30) ScorpioTheBadGuy (25) Charchkii (25) Hixrebels24 (40) | video = | bluray = SocotraBluRay.png | previousseason = Survivor: Tokelau | nextseason = Survivor: Papua New Guinea }} is the fifthteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Coming off the popularity of the previous season, Socotra grabbed viewers attention very quickly. Cast with fan favorites, villains and newbies to the game period combined with strong conflicts between the players, Socotra is considered a top tier season on the 703 ORG. 39 Days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Artifacts': For the first time since , artifacts will be used in this season instead of hidden immunity idols to make things more interesting & keep contestants on their toes. **'Mask Of Restrict': The person that uses this item will be able to restrict one person from voting at tribal council. It must be used in the following tribal that it's found. **'Orb Of Negation': Negates two votes against you at tribal council. **'Shield Of Deception': This item gives you the power to switch your challenge score with someone else's. It must be used BEFORE challenge results come out. Good until final 6. **'Double Vote Idol': You have two votes to cast! They can be for two different people or 2 for one person! It can be used up through the final 6 tribal. **'Social Necklace': The person that wins this bracelet will have the chance to control somebody else's vote in Tribal Council. When played before Tribal Results, the person who played will choose someone in Tribal Council area, and will negate their vote, AND, in the process, will get to vote in replacement of that negated vote, essentially controlling somebody else's vote. Good to use until the Final 6. **'Sword Of Death': Disqualifies someone of your choosing from the immunity challenge. Good till the Final 6. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="6" |Evacuated Day 3 |0 |- | | xTeardrops "Luna" | |1st Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | ElectricBogaloo "Joseph" | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | | Brian Long173311 "Brian" | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |8 |- | | ScorpioTheBadGuy "Aren" | | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | | Evtmuzik "DT" | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |7 |- | | QueenFioonz "Ella" | | |rowspan="12" |6th Voted Out Day 21 |8 |- | | hixrebels24 "Rob" | | |7th Voted Out Day 24 1st Jury Member |12 |- | | Migueldegouveia "Miguel" | | |8th Voted Out Day 26 2nd Jury Member |6 |- | | Kololok94 "Patryk" | | |9th Voted Out Day 28 3rd Jury Member |10 |- | | Charchkii "Charlie" | | |Eliminated Day 31 4th Jury Member |0 |- | | NickCity "Nick" | | |10th Voted Out Day 33 5th Jury Member |8 |- | | Maxwestt "Max" | | |11th Voted Out Day 33 6th Jury Member |20 |- | | HexusLerren "Lexus" | | |12th Voted Out Day 35 7th Jury Member |5 |- | | Brycer2 "Bryce" | | |13th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member |13 |- | | Whatevereva "Eva" | | |14th Voted Out Day 38 9th Jury Member |3 |- | | Summer B "Nam" | | |Runner Up |6 |- | | Yuki Yukie "Yuki" | | |Sole Survivor |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Lexus | - | | - | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Max | - | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Charlie | - | | - | | - | - | | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Patryk | - | - | | - | - | - | | | | | |colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Miguel | - | | - | | | | | | | |colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" |Rob | - | - | | - | | | | colspan="2" |colspan="9" | | |- | | align="left" |Ella | - | - | | - | - | - | | style="background-color:rgb(20,20,20); color:white" |Lexus | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |DT | - | - | | - | | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Aren | - | - | | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Brian | - | | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Joseph | - | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Luna | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Ivy | |colspan="99" |} Trivia * This is the most recent season to not feature a purple tribe. Links Socotra Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons